


Hold Still

by scamvnder



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnder/pseuds/scamvnder
Summary: y’all mind if I…write for Supernatural? I know this isn’t a fandom I write for at all, but Supernatural was one of the first fandoms I joined (and I also just finished season 14 and died a little inside), but please(?) don’t judge me too harshly sksksks (and maybe I’ll write more?? who knows)





	Hold Still

“Would you just hold still?” 

Castiel squirms like a disobedient child, careful not to throw you off his lap as you continue to paint his face with the grossest looking face mask he’s ever seen. You’ve gotten most of his forehead and part of his cheeks covered with it, but he refuses to let it near his nose or mouth, and has since been doing his best to become one with the sofa every time you so much as lift the applicator near his head. 

Spa day had been your suggestion. He’s been so tied up with helping Sam and Dean on cases he had told you once it seemed like he could feel himself aging. His job as a hunter is demanding, and trying to balance it with his ‘civilian’ life can be difficult. A little relaxation sounded nice, but he hadn’t exactly had this in mind. 

“I swear, you’re impervious to almost everything and you can’t handle a little spinach?” 

“It smells bad.” 

He’s got you on that one. The homemade mask, filled to the brim with super-foods, smells like the grossest salad you’ve ever made. The paste is an off-green color and it’s clumped like curdled milk, but that hadn’t stopped you from putting it on your face, and now onto the face of your poor, unsuspecting boyfriend. Not that either of you really need it to begin with, but no spa day is complete without a comically green face mask. You even cut up some cucumber to go with it. 

“Plug your nose.” 

Castiel rolls his eyes in response, but it’s clear he’s doing his best to hide the amusement in his expression, and just as you’re about to lift the brush to his face again, he plucks it out of your hand. If you had been paying closer attention, you would have noticed his expression change as the idea to chuck the offending item planted itself in his head, but even then you wouldn’t have been able to move fast enough. 

“I’m an immortal being as old as time itself. I will not ‘plug my nose.’“ He deadpans, the applicator landing with the unceremonious sound that plastic makes when it hits a hard surface, forever out of your reach unless you want to leave the warm confines of your angelic boyfriend’s lap. So much for face masks. 

“I guess we’ll just have to find another way to relax.” You concede, but defeat is the last thing in your voice. Castiel smiles innocently enough for a moment, then nods solemnly in agreement. 

“I suppose we’ll come up with something.” He says. 

Leaning in to kiss him, you stop suddenly and scrunch up your nose. 

“After we wash our faces.”


End file.
